


作蛊自缚（13）

by mirandasee



Category: all唐, 剑网三, 毒唐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandasee/pseuds/mirandasee
Kudos: 1





	作蛊自缚（13）

他全身正透着一层异常的嫩红，唐鸩微睁着眼，尽力的捕捉面前的人，只觉得眼前的人重了无数的影子，痛哼道：“唔……”

“放轻松点，又不是第一次了。”话语间有几分调笑，曲厌宵埋头在唐鸩身上嘬吻着，完全忽视了那人瞬间苍白的一张脸。

为什么，会沦落到这个地步……

曲厌宵的吻一路向下，吻过胸口，唇齿像是跟这副身体较上了劲，似条巨蟒几欲吞下巨大的食物一般。

“嗯啊……”被熟练地吻技逼出不敢置信的叫声。唐鸩立刻死死的咬住嘴唇。

曲厌宵微微抬起头望向他，果不其然，他的脸早就又红的似熟透的果子一样了。舌头灵巧的滑动，勾勒出腹部的肌肉线条，又使坏的直接伸进肚脐中舔舐。

“唔呃……”浑身一震，曲厌宵这是要用舌头舔遍他的全身吗？唐鸩双手紧紧的抓住身下被褥两侧。随即身上的人更得寸进尺的干脆一把拉开他的双腿，头深埋进去。

“啊！啊——！不要！”唐鸩突然歇斯底里的挣扎了起来。

“乖……别动。”明明是极其温和的安抚，但曲厌宵猛地抬头时眼神中的冰冷，却能真切的感受到这个人刻骨的冷酷。

他将本身就已经情欲盎然、全身酥麻的唐鸩挤到绝境。唐鸩双手忍不住的按住曲厌宵的头，呻吟道：“不……不要…舔了……哈呃……”

“舒不舒服？”

“嗯啊……？”唐鸩浑浑噩噩应着，一门心思全用在抵抗蛊血的反噬，虽然还睁着眼，神志却早已混乱飘出体外了，只剩本能迎合着曲厌宵的动作。

“回答我，舒不舒服？”

“唔呃……舒服……！”

“呵呵。”一声冷笑从底下冒了上来，瞬间让他不寒而栗。

是啊，这个人……怎么可能会这么温柔。

唐鸩再也无法思考更多，更无法控制自己的声音，随着那人越来越深的挑逗，忠实的喊叫出声：“曲……曲……你放开，唔呃……啊，啊……放开了！……我、要……”。

越是听到唐鸩这种痛苦又隐忍的叫喊声曲厌宵就越是兴奋，也全身沦陷了进去： “怎么，不行了？”

“……我……唔唔唔！！”唐鸩话未说完，只觉得自己被人拦腰抱起离开床榻，来不及惊呼，曲厌宵另一只手就将他的嘴捂住，唐鸩被掩住口鼻喘息困难，憋得一张脸又红又紫。

猛地一阵冲刺，像是要把他捣烂一样，他瞪大了双眼望着压在自己身上的曲厌宵驰骋，虽被掩住嘴，还是忍不住在他的遮挡下张开了口，含糊叫嚷：“唔唔……唔呃！！”

唐鸩发觉自己完全控制不了身体，抵触？还是从心里根本就已经迫不及待了，恨不得被对折，揉掐，全身难耐的欲火难以释放，仿佛皮下流动的血液都已经滚沸，随时都会冲破身体，将自己血洗一番。

“啊啊…我……”唐鸩疯狂的喊叫着，身体里像是探入了百足之虫一样难受。

曲厌宵放开了对唐鸩的钳制，从腿根间撤出，俯身一口含住，双手对他又掐又捻，完全不同于刚刚慢条斯理的碾磨挑逗，而是快速侵略起他身体的每一寸。

神志不清的唐鸩根本不是曲厌宵的对手,只能任由他在自己身上凌虐。脑中一片白光乱闪，唐鸩双脚绷直，那包含在温热的口中的尘柄一泻千里。

他直接用唇覆住了唐鸩，随即将口中的液体全部送进他的口中，强逼着他吞咽了下去。

“唔…呕……”唐鸩根本挣不动，刚刚被放开唇就恶心的干呕了一声，随即又被吻堵了回去。沉浸在释放过后的余韵中，唐鸩全身软的像一滩烂泥，连仅剩的呼吸都被肆意的掠夺，感受着曲厌宵的舌头不安分的勾搅着自己整个口腔，一个吻如同处刑一般漫长和窒息。

直到压在身下的人连一声呜咽声都发不出来，曲厌宵这才肯放开那张被自己贪婪啃噬的双唇，银丝从分开的地方粘成一条线，唐鸩一丝不挂的身体透着难言的诱人。终于听到他不再压抑的喘息，曲厌宵的脸上才有了符合心情的笑容。

对，就是这样。想要看到的就是这个人这样沉沦享受的表情，毫不掩饰做作，彼此坦然的面对面。若不是怕会给唐鸩伤上加伤才委屈自己忍耐许久做足前戏，曲厌宵早就忍不住了： “呜……”身下的人忽然又止不住的颤抖起来，如同置身冰天雪地一样，连牙齿都微微打颤。

“……放松些。”曲厌宵又用手轻拍了拍唐鸩的脸，却感觉到入口更加死死咬住了，无法探入更深。

“怎么，很疼？”

只有颤抖在回答他。

曲厌宵压着脾气，俯身亲了亲唐鸩的唇，撬开牙关又勾起他那条无处可逃的舌头，吻得痴缠。随即身下也再次尝试着慢慢的深入。

只是即便被吻得七荤八素，身下的人仍然不肯放松丝毫。已经忍无可忍的曲厌宵猛地松开他的唇，语气不觉又冷了下来：“我是不想弄伤了你，但你也别逼我！”说完再也无所顾忌的横冲直撞。

“啊——！”唐鸩被突如其来的一下，痛的眼前发黑，全身颤抖的更加厉害。

嵬心丹的药性发挥到极致，唐鸩动一动手指的力气都没有。望着他艳红的一张脸，曲厌宵情难自禁的俯下身再次吻上他的胸口：“太棒了……真是、你真是……嗯…太棒了。”

感觉到对方已经完全适应了自己的节奏，随即托着腰将他抱坐起来。

唐鸩哪受得了这样的刺激，当即喊叫出声，整个人软到在曲厌宵的怀里。

“小东西，舒服么？”曲厌宵不止一次这么问，似乎一定要听到他的回答。

体内蛊毒带来的痛每一下都像是戳进心底一样深。痛的透过身体直接传进脑子里，眼前一阵阵发白。唐鸩全身脱力的依靠在曲厌宵的怀里，轻缓的眨了眨眼，感觉汗水顺着鼻梁滑进嘴里，又咸又苦。


End file.
